Phanta sizing
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: Angel Parker, a student from Casper High, finds out Danny's secret one day. But as they get to know each other, Danny will find that she is hiding a secret of her own...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a story I wrote a while ago and am still tryin to update it. I have a bit of a writers block at the moment but I'll be sure add to it soon.

* * *

As fast as she could run, that's how fast she went. Farther and father. Huffing, she ran up the hill carrying something in her hand as she went. Looking behind her, she ran, sweating, up and up the hill until she got to the top. She looked all around at the thing that was chasing her. In all directions there was no sign of the mysterious figure she was running from for what seemed to be miles. She couldn't see as well as she would have normally because there was a thick fog setting in. She heard something behind her. It was calling her name. It was soft at first but it got louder and louder. She hastily turned around and saw the shadowy figure behind her, she screamed and there was a flash of light and...

Angel Parker woke up in shock. She lifted her head and a string of drool connected her cheek and the top of her desk. She had had this dream before. She didn't know what it meant and it was starting to get on her last nerve. She wiped the drool from her face with the back of her sleeve and looked up at the front of the room where her teacher was giving an abnormally long speech about something no one cared about. That was expected, it wasn't a very unusual class, all of them at Casper High weren't anyway. Not a very strange school either. A normal town too. Actually, it was very... not _exactly_ normal, but not _really_ strange either; it was an...ordinary town. Some out of the ordinary things would happen from time to time, but it was an ordinary town all and all. Ordinary with ordinary people, well...some. Angel thought of this and smiled. She didn't count herself as being filed under 'normal' because she was not. She looked down at her arm where she had a large white scar. It was not for everyone to see but, if you got close enough, it was clearly visible from the elbow up. She looked at it and rubbed it often, thinking about how she got it. Truth is, she didn't know exactly. She had been really young or...so she was told. She had been no older than 2 or 3 when she sat in the back seat of her parents' car on a rainy April, day (her birthday in fact although she didn't know exactly which one) when they didn't see a tree come down in the road and skidded off the highway. Another tree coming down hit the front of the car and her parents died. She had been trapped under the tree in the car, crying, until someone saw the headlights on and called the police. The thing that stumped her was, how did she get a scar if the rescue workers said she was perfectly fine when they got her from the car?

She looked out the window, holding her head in her hand and thought what her parents must have been like. She never got to know them and now lived with a foster family. The bell rang for lunch that minute and Angel zapped out of her trance. She grabbed her books, walked to her locker, shoved them in, and went over to the cafeteria. She walked in like any normal day and sat down at a free table to eat her lunch. As she did, she saw a fellow classmate, Danny Fenton who was in her 4th period, get thrown up on the lockers by the school bully, Dash Baxter. She didn't like Dash since the year before he purposely hit her amazingly hard in the head with a football. Since she was done with her PB and J, she thought she would see what she could do for Danny. She wasn't Danny's friend or anything but he was a nice guy that would probably do the same for her, if he had the chance. She got up and threw her lunch away and walked to the door where she saw Danny and Dash.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN FENTON!" she heard Dash scream from the hall. She ran down and saw Danny running her way. She was in the mood to give him a friendly scare so she hid behind the corner and waited for him to pass. When he finally skidded around the corner, Angel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the band room.

"That was close," she said peeking out only to find Dash run the opposite way and down the hall.

"Thanks..." Danny replied, huffing and rubbing all the bruises he had accumulated.

"Any time," she said with a smile, "I hate Dash too."

"Who doesn't?" he said finding a very large bruise on his side.

"I'm just guessing but, that looks like it hurts" Angel said remembering when she got a bad bruise and how much it hurt.

"You're a genius," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a small grin on his face.

Danny looked out to see if Dash was long gone. He was.

"What did ya do anyway?" Angel said walking out of the room into the now, bustling hallway with him.

"I kinda fle-... I mean, ran into him," he said walking toward the lockers.

They walked and were getting their books for the next class when Danny's two friends, Techno-geek Tucker Foley and Goth-girl Sam Manson, came running over.

"Danny! We heard Dash screaming. Are you alright?" Tucker said sounding concerned.

"As good as I'll ever be, I guess," he said rubbing his bruises again. "And I owe it all to..."

Angel realized she never told him her name and he sure wouldn't remember it from one class a day where she never did participate in.

"Angel Parker," she said.

"Thanks again Angel I got to go, hey, aren't you in Lancer's class too" he asked quizzically.

"Yea" she said smiling at the fact he knew who she was, well...not really...he didn't know her name, but still. She really didn't get much attention by anyone because her status as on orphan. No one knew, but when she made a friend, every once in a while, they didn't want to hang out with her anymore once they found out.

"I can walk ya there if ya want," he said politely.

"Sure, we can keep an eye out for Dash if he comes along, there's safety in pairs." She said, noticing Sam and Tucker, she added quickly, "Or fours if your in that class too, I don't really remember."

"No, I got math" Sam said with a frown.

"I got history," Tucker said in disgust.

"See ya!" they both ran down the hall to there classes.

"Well, shall we" Angel said looking at Danny.

"We shall," he said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel got out of school that day feeling somewhat happy...for once. Today she went right home after school, which she usually didn't do since it wasn't her home to go to. She lived at a place she called her 6th home since it was only two years before that she had found a home for good. She lived with her real parents when she was very young. After that she lived in the orphanage for 2 years, found a home, was sent back to the orphanage for 1 more year, found another home, was sent to someone else, and her final move was the one she had now. She planed to keep this one so she tried her best not to get her new parent mad. That's why she got up at 5:00 a.m. and left for school and came back at 7:00 p.m., did her homework, and went to sleep.

She went right up the street to the large place she was starting to get used to call home. She walked right up the walkway and stopped at the steps. Did she really want to go in there? Who knew what was going on in the big 3 floored home. She looked around for another way in. She saw that the tree outside her window and saw that one of the limbs reached to about the roof and she decided that she could take the risk of climbing it.

She got up the tree (with MUCH difficulty) and was out on the end of the limb when out in the distance she saw something, two figures, white and black. She looked at them a while and the figures moved so she went farther out on the limb to see them. She went too far and slipped off it! She screamed and when she thought it was lights out, something, _someone_ flew out of nowhere and saved her. She looked amazed at her hero. He was a boy about her age; he had white hair and white gloves that almost reached his elbows. He had a black suit with a white strip around his hips. His shoes were white and, like his gloves, almost went to his knees. The thing that really won her over was his glowing green eyes.

"T-Thanks" she said in shock, staring into his eyes. They were almost hypnotic.

"No problem" he said with a smile. His smile slowly turned to a frown as he dropped her off on the 3rd floor window she was tying to get at earlier. "Angel?"

"How do you...yea" she said in a daze. She was still in shock from fall.

"Uhhhhh...I...have to...be somewhere else," he said speeding off.

Angel stared at him as he flew off into the sunset. She was in awe. She had never seen anyone like him before. She loved his eyes most of all. They were so familiar, but she just couldn't place it. When she looked in them she forgot everything and only focused on the eyes. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a crash and yelling from downstairs. She ran down with only happiness in her mind from the mysterious boy's eyes. As she got down the two flights of stairs, she saw her foster mom, three foster sisters, and three foster brothers surrounding the place where one of the girls, 6-year-old Becky, broke _another _vase. Becky had short black hair and often liked to flip it back, which is the probably how she broke the vase, that's what Angel thought. She had the distinct personality of an outspoken, clumsy type of girl.

"What did I tell you about running around the house" her mom said angrily.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry m-m-mom" Becky said with tears forming behind her glasses.

"It's fine," her mother said with a sigh.

Angel watched as she hugged her downhearted child and kissed her on the top of the head. She wished with all her heart, when this sort of thing happened, that her own mother would come bursting threw the door with open arms.

"Oh...hello Angel" said her foster mother with a smile she could only give to Angel alone because out of all the kids, she was the only orphan in the group.

She only gave a half smile back because that moment her favorite little foster sister, 3-year-old Isabel, the youngest of the Parker's, ran up into her arms.

"Hey, Issy," Angel said picking her up and holding her tight. All the kids had their nicknames and it was easier to say Issy instead of Isabel all the time. Issy was a short girl with long dirty blonde hair that reached to her elbows. She, who sometimes call Angel by her nickname, Ange, which in her opinion, wasn't all that much shorter for Angel but who cared.

"Yo Angel, what was all that yellin' before" 8-year-old Zachary said picking up the pieces of broken porcelain from the ground. He was the kind of kid who liked to talk with improper grammar and wear his hat to the side.

"Nothing, just had me a scare" she replied still holding Isabel. When she spoke to Zack, she found it easier to speak "his language" no matter how much their mother protested.

"It sounded more like someone was landing a plane in your room," 10-year-old Calvin said with a smirk on his freckled face. He was the trouble making type of kid who found joy in making jokes about people. He even looked like a troublemaker. He had short brown hair, freckles, 'Bad Boy' T-shirts, and jeans with rips in the knees.

"Really, I think it sounded more like a train running through the wall," 7-year-old Hope said, helping Zack with the vase. Hope was a cute little blonde who always spoke her mind, most of the time, that's how she could get herself into trouble.

"Well, were all intitled to our own opinions, aren't we?" her foster mom said holding the broom in her hand

"What, did poor Angel have that monster dream again," 12-year-old Ron said in a sneering voice. Next to Angel, he was the 2nd oldest and never forgave Angel for taking his place as 'King of the House' as he put it.

"I wouldn't if I were you, bed we-" Angel didn't get to finish her sentence because right then Ron said, "Ok...fine, I won't mention it again."

That night Angel lie awake in her bed. There was too much going on for her to get to sleep. A couple times she almost fell asleep but Hope's extraordinarily loud snoring kept her awake. When she closed her eyes, all she saw was those glowing green ones of the mystery boy. It was starting to annoy her, she knew those eyes and had saw them that very day, not long before school was over. She thought about whose green eyes she had seen that day, Mr. Lancer? No, his eyes were teal and the mysterious boys eyes were light green. Tucker? No, his eyes were like Lancer's. The guy whose locker was next to hers? No, his eyes were...what color were his eyes anyway? Oh, who cares, he wasn't the dreamy, green eyed, white haired, black suited, boy who saved her. When it was 3 a.m., Angel finally fell asleep with the picture of her hero boy in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke up with Isabel staring in her face.

"What are you doing?" Angel mumbled through her blanket.

"Just tellin you, your clock says...umm...7,4,5." Isabel said proudly at her new number reading ability. She was a pretty smart kid, for a 3-year-old at least. She couldn't read yet. Only numbers 1 to 9. She didn't know what order the numbers went in either. She'd say 1,3,2,4,9,7,8,6 and then 5 most of the time.

"Yea...yea..." Angel said. She suddenly remembered it was a Friday and she still had school to get to. "WHAT! 7:45!" she threw off her covers and, much to her dismay, her short brown hair was in knots. She threw on her 'Support ASPCA' T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, her socks that had holes in the big toe, ripped Converse sneakers, and when she saw she had no time, she shoved her hair brush into her bag. She ran past her jewelry box and found two sparkly blue hair clips and a LIVE**STRONG **bracelet, she liked them and since she looked boring, she thought she could add a little decoration to her tiresome design. Angel wasn't the type of girl who worshiped the popular kids and dreamed of being like them. That's why she didn't care much what she wore to school. She was more concerned about her schoolwork, finding the green-eyed boy, and figuring out what that strange dream was.

She got to school and was happy to see she had just enough time to get her books and maybe brush the knots out of her hair before 1st period, which was math for her. She reached for the chain around her neck and the little heart locket was connected to it. Along with her scar, she had had this locket for as long as she could remember. It was about the size of a nickel and was somewhat worn out. She had tried many times to open it, but had no success.

Without warning, the 2nd bell rang out through the halls, which meant they were supposed to be in class already which she, unfortunately, wasn't. She franticly hurried to her locker and grabbed her books. It took her a little while to fiddle with the lock combination because she hadn't set it like she usual did when she left for home. She shot up the stairs as fast as she could, trying not to run into any teachers or hall monitors that might give her detention for her tardiness. She ran down the entire hall to her class, number 211, and when she came to the door she just missed Danny Fenton run out of the class next to hers. He looked all around to see if anyone was there. No one was so he said to himself out loud "I'm going ghost!" and two rings engulfed him and his normal clothes turned into a black suit with white gloves, shoes, and a white strip around his hips. Most importantly, his once light blue eyes suddenly turned bright green. Almost like they were glowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel had gotten to her class just as the teacher was on her name for roll call.

"Thank you for deciding to show up today Miss Parker," her teacher said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Sorry Mrs. Anderson, my sister turned off my alarm clock." She said taking her seat in the back.

"Did I ask for an explanation Miss Parker?" the teacher said obviously annoyed.

"No" said Angel quietly.

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Anderson went on with the roll call and then went on to saying a very boring speech.

Angel (like the rest of the class) was exceedingly bored, she decided to look out the window. As she did she saw the same black and white figures as she did the day before.

"Yes!" she said out loud, almost yelling.

"Ok" Mrs. Anderson said softly.

"What?" Angel said smiling profoundly at the fact she had found the hero boy.

"I said 'what is the answer to number 28 in your homework'" Mrs. Anderson said frowning now at the fact that no one was paying the slightest attention.

Angel looked down at her paper and searched for number twenty-eight on her homework sheet: 5x+5y-5 5(x-y- ). She hadn't answered it since she had been up all night thinking about the hero boy.

"Umm...7?" she said, just guessing.

"No" her teacher said with a sigh.

"Umm...can I go to the bathroom Mrs. Anderson," Angel said already getting up.

"Fine..." Mrs. Anderson rolling her eyes.

Angel ran out of the room. She was so happy she found her hero boy. As she started to run to the place where she had seen him, he and some huge squid-looking thing flew right threw the wall!

"Ghosts..." she whispered to herself staring blankly at the two figures fighting before her.

The hero boy shot her a glance and it was just enough time for the squid thing to get four of its six tentacles around the boy and the other two around Angel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angel said screaming.

"Get off her!" the boy said. He looked mad and kicked the squid to kingdom come, sending Angel along with it.

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHh" Angel screamed as she was getting thrown around by the ghost squid.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll get you," the boy said. His legs suddenly turned into a long whip-like tail as he flew as fast as he could toward Angel and the squid. He flew in front of the squid to stop it from flying any farther. As he did, he was crushed into the wall he was about to go through.

"Idiot, should have gone intangible," he said. While he was criticizing himself, he flew down by the ground and grabbed something off the floor. He flew back up and opened the strange contraption, as he did, a strange light can out of it.

"End of the line gruesome," the boy said with a smile. With that, the squid was sucked into the thingamajig he was holding. Angel, mean while, fell to the floor. She decided to go and talk to the boy, before she lost him.

"Excu-" she started. She never got to finish because that moment, Tucker and Sam came running down the hall.

"Danny we-" Tucker started to talk to the boy in the air until he saw Angel below him.

Angel's eyes widened as she heard the name of the boy. Danny. Did he mean _Danny _as in _Danny Fenton_? He must have. Danny wasn't with the two anyway, he always was.

The boy looked nervous at Tucker and Angel. Sam was fixed in her place. Then the boy came down from his spot in the air to stand next to Tucker and Sam.

Angel watched, wide-eyed, as the boy was suddenly engulfed by two white rings. His white hair turned black, his black spandex suit became a white T-shirt with a red oval in the middle and red strips on the edge of the sleeve and the collar and blue jeans. She was amazed when she saw his green eyes turn into blue ones.

"Angel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just-" Danny was clearly unhappy with himself so Angel tried to make him feel a little better.

"Danny, it's fine. We should settle this at your house after school, ok?" Angel had mixed emotions about this. She was very mad that Danny didn't tell her, sad because she thought of how hard this must be for Danny, and terrified that Danny Fenton, the boy she always thought to be so nice, was a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

After school that day, Angel met Danny, Sam, and Tucker outside. They walked in silence to Danny's house but when they got there, what Angel saw shocked her. It was a huge brick building that Angel thought was an apartment house until she saw the huge glowing letters; 'Fenton Works'. The thing the startled her the most was a huge metal thing on the top.

"What the heck is that," she asked staring fixed at the metal thing like it was going to hurt her.

"I have no clue," Danny said as he and his three friends walked through the door to the immense abode in front of them.

What Angel saw inside was completely different from the outside. It was quite normal. It had a normal structure with a staircase and a door to the basement on one side and the kitchen, a hallway, and a den on the other.

"Come on, before dad starts asking you about ghosts" Danny said hurriedly. Sam and Tucker followed, obviously knowing what was coming. Angel, unfortunately, didn't.

"Danny, who is your new friend?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Angel" Danny said with a sigh.

Turning to Angel, Mr. Fenton started asking questions, "Are you a ghost? Have you ever seen a ghost? Do you know where I can find a ghost?" the questions went on and on.

"No, no, and no" Angel said confidently.

"You know, we'd love to stay and chat, but we really got to go" Danny said inching toward the stairs. Once he finished, he ran up, Sam, Tucker and Angel following. At the top of the stairs was a door. On it, it said Danny's Bedroom. Tucker, Sam, and Danny went in, Angel followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Angel sat in awkward silence for a complete five minutes before Tucker (as usual) broke the silence.

"So...what do we do now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't know if I could trust you just yet." Danny said lying on his bed and hitting his head on the wall next to it, "It's not just you, I haven't told anyone."

"Except Sam and Tucker of course" Angel said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah" Danny said looking at the ground.

"It's okay," Angel said lying back herself, "No one trusts me with anything anyway, so I'm used to this by now."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Well, now that I have your secret, it's only fair I tell you mine." Angel really didn't want to tell them because, although she knew it would never happen, she had the faintest hope that they could all be friends. And now it was all going to come crumbling down.

"The truth is...I'm an orphan." She said with a sigh, looking down at the ground.

"Really," Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Angel replied quietly.

"Oh, well...I'm sorry," Tucker added as Sam nudged him to say something.

"What happened...if you don't mind my asking," Danny said looking up.

"It was a stormy night, and we went for a drive," she took a dramatic pause to relive the event, "They didn't see a tree coming down in the road and we skidded off the road, I sat in the car for hours until someone found me. After that, I've been traveling from home to home trying to find out where I belong."


End file.
